kupoffxifandomcom-20200214-history
FFXI Beginners' Guide
=Helpful Information= * Server Rules * List of Kupo Features ** !help command: including custom Friends List (Change any @s to !s) ** /t homepoint go this to home point when you die ** Custom Vendors ** Don't create more than 1 character per account *Level Sync **You can sync from 75 down to Lv10 **Lv10-64 1% exp penalty per level when sync beyond 20 levels **Lv65-75 2% exp penalty per level when sync beyond 20 levels (after subtracting 10 from current level) **Lv75 no limit points when sync beyond 20 levels **Those that enjoyed moving to new exp camps can do so but if the players aren't online to support it you can sync down **You will be rewarded for keeping party members within 20 levels * Chat Filters * Controller Setup * Additional Resources: ** Atlas ** Clock ** Skillchain Chart ** Camp Suggestions *** Campsitarus *** Kupo Experience Camps *** Black Mage Solo Guide ** FFXIclopedia (Retail) *** 100% drops from NM's *** Beginner How-To Guide *** Elemental Farming Guide *** Repeatable Quests for Gil/Reputation *** Uncraftable equipment drops from normal monsters *** Beast-made Desynth Guide =When creating a character keep this in mind.= Starting Cities and Race * Humes and Galka starting in Bastok begin the game with the Bastokan Ring. * Elvaan starting in San d'Oria begin the game with a San d'Orian Ring. * Tarutaru and Mithra starting in Windurst begin the game with a Windurstian Ring. Starting Jobs * Warrior begins with an Onion Sword. * Monk begins with a White Belt. * White Mage begins with an Onion Rod and the Cure healing spell. * Black Mage begins with the Stone attack spell and an Onion Staff. * Red Mage begins with an Onion Dagger and the Dia enfeebling spell. * Thief begins with the Onion Knife. =Before Doing Anything Else= * Hit the '-' key once to open Menu 1, hit '-' again (twice) to open Menu 2 and go to "Config". * In Gameplay: Inventory Sort - turn ON. * In Misc.: Damage Display - switch to BOTH. * In Misc. 2: Change "Background Aspect Ratio" to the aspect ratio you launched with via Ashita or Windower * In Misc. 3: Status Icons - turn both ON. * Optional changes: ** In Windows: Shared: Log Window - switch to Vertical. ** In Windows: Shared: Window Type - pick the one you like. ** In Windows: Window 1: Max lines to 6 and Min lines to 0. ** In Windows: Window 2: Max lines to 6 and Min lines to 4. Level 1 - 14 level 1 : (Optional) The Mog Wardrobe 1 (80 slots) and 2 (80 Slots) are inventory areas for weapons, ammo, and equipment. Unequip your starting armor and weapon place them from your Inventory (30 slots up-gradable to 80 55) into the Mog Wardrobe. Re-equip them from your Mog Wardrobe. level 1 : (Optional) Trade your Adventurer Coupon to the indicated NPC in your home town and collect 50 gil (earn your first money in the game and learn how to interact with and trade to NPC's). The NPC's (Non Player Characters) you can trade in your coupon are: Level 1 : (Mandatory) Get signet from city conquest overseers. Signet helps you earn Conquest Points while you gain exp from killing mobs. The following bonuses are available with the Signet effect: *Increased Healing HP *No TP loss while resting *Bonus experience earned in smaller parties *Increased defense and evasion against attacks from your auto-attack target *When defeating an enemy that grants a player Experience Points, there is a chance that an elemental Crystal will drop from that enemy. (When in a party with other members who also have Signet active, there is a chance that additional Crystals can drop.) **Crystals will not drop from enemies in a region that is under Beastmen control. Level 1-5 : ''' (Optional) Buy maps of the Bastok Area, San d'Oria Area, Windurst Area and Jeuno Area from one of these map vendors. *Karine in Bastok Markets (H-9) *Rex in Port Bastok (J-7) *Elesca in Northern San d'Oria (I-8) *Violitte in Southern San d'Oria (G-10) *Mhoji Roccoruh in Port Windurst (G-9) *Pehki Machumaht in Windurst Woods (H-11) *Ludwig in Mhaura (H-9) *Lombaria in Selbina (I-7) *Promurouve in Lower Jeuno (H-7) *Rusese in Upper Jeuno (H-6) '''Level 1-5 : (Optional) Do at least the quests that allow you to exit your mog house to the part of town you want: Level 5-10 : (Optional) Once you have earned 2000 CP (Conquest Points), purchase an Emperor band, from a city conquest overseers, to gain EXP faster upon using a charge. (To check conquest points type /rmap. Conquest points will be list in the bottom right corner.) Level 10 : (Highly Recommended) Explorer Moogle in each starting city will teleport you to a different starting city of your choice for 300g (must first be Lv.10) Level 10-14 : (Highly Recommended) Start doing Supply Runs to secure basic Outpost Teleporting options: *North Gustaberg (D-10) *West Ronfaure (G-9) *West Sarutabaruta (H-6) *Valkurm Dunes (H-7) *Buburimu Peninsula (E-7) For more information how to obtain Outpost Teleporting: Outpost Teleportation Level 12-14 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Crystal of the Crag near your home town (and if possible of the other two basic Crags). *Bastok: The Crag of Dem is located in Konschtat Highlands (I-7). *San d'Oria: The Crag of Holla is located in La Theine Plateau (K-8). *Windurst: The Crag of Mea is located in Tahrongi Canyon (I-6)). Level 14 - 20 Level 14-20 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Meriphataud Mountains (E-5) *Pashow Marshlands (K-6) *Jugner Forest (I-8) *Qufim Island (F-6) Level 18-20 : (Mandatory) Open the quest to get your sub job unlocked. Level 20 : (Highly Recommended) Get your chocobo license by doing the quest Chocobo's Wounds. NPC: Brutus - Upper Jeuno (G-7) obtain 4 clumps of Gausebit Grass. Level 20 - 40 Level 20-... : (Recommended) Become a member of the Tenshodo by finishing the quest "Tenshodo Membership". NPC: Sutarara - Lower Jeuno (J-7) Level 25-30 :(Highly Recommended) Obtain your Kazham Airship pass. NPC: Guddal - Port Jeuno (I-7) obtain Giddeus Chest Key, Ghelsba Chest Key, and Palborough Chest Key. Level 25-30 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Yhoat Gate Crystal Telepoint in Yhoator Jungle (F-9) Level 25-30 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Tavnazian Archipelago (Lufaise Meadows at E-8) *Yutunga Jungle (G-11) *Eastern Altepa Desert (F-10) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah (G-10) Level 25-35 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain Rank 5 in your home nation and get your Nationwide Airship pass Level 25-35 : (Highly Recommended) Obain your Race Specific Equipment (RSE) More info: Racial Gear or The Goblin Tailor. NPC: Guttrix - Lower Jeuno (H-10) Level 30-... : (Optional) Unlock the advanced jobs you would like as main or as sub (optional) Level 30+ : (Optional) "Chains of Promathia" (CoP), try to finish the first three missions (Promyvion Mea, Promyvion Dem and Promyvion Holla). This will get you access to the Tavnazian Safehold and open up the remaining missions from the CoP expansion. (See Kupo CoP Missions) Level 30-35 :(Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Altep Gate Crystal at the telepoint in Eastern Altepa Desert (G-6) Level 35-40 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Xarcabard (H-9) *Beaucedine Glacier (H-9) *Yhoator Jungle (I-8) Level 40 - 60 Level 40 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain your first piece of AF (artifact) gear: your weapon Level 40-45 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Vazhl Gate Crystal Telepoint in Xarcabard (H-8) Level 50 : (Mandatory) Do your first Limit Break (Genkai1) quest: In Defiant Challenge (Genkai 1) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 50+ : (Highly Recommended) Obtain Rank 6 in your home nation to unlock Zilart Missions & Dynamis. Level 50-55 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options Cape Terrigan (G-8) Level 51-55 : (Mandatory) Do your second Limit Break (Genkai2) quest: Atop the Highest Mountains (Genkai 2) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 52 : (Optional) Get your Job Specific Equipment (JSE) by finishing the quest "Brygid The Stylist Returns": or Brygid the Stylist Returns or Brygid the Stylist Returns Level 55-60 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain the rest of your AF (ArtiFact) gear. Level 56-60 : (Mandatory) Do your third Limit Break (Genkai3) quest: Whence Blows the Wind (Genkai 3) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 60 - 70 Level 61-65 : (Mandatory) Do your fourth Limit Break (Genkai4) quest: Riding on the Clouds (Genkai 4) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 60+ : (Highly Recommended) Rise of the Zilart, the first expansion, can be started once you are rank 6, and it requires a level 60-75 group until the 8th mission, which will essentially require a full group of 75's. Level 65+ : (Not available yet) Participate to Dynamis runs to collect your AFv2 gear. You will need to be at least Rank 6. Level 70 - 75 Level 70 : (Mandatory) Do your final Limit Break (Genkai5, Maat fight): Shattering Stars (Genkai 5) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 71+ : (Highly Recommended) (Not available yet) Do the quest to unlock the final weapon skill (WS) of your main weapon. Level 75 Level 75+ : (Highly Recommended) Start collecting Merit Points End Game *HNM (Also see Confirmed NM) *Dynamis (Not available yet) *Sky (Also see Sky NM Rewards) *Sea (Not available yet) *Limbus (Not available yet) Category:Guides